This invention relates to sheet metal building construction, and is more particularly directed to means for joining flat members to form beams, purlins, joists, and the like. More specifically, the present invention involves a metal clip or button that secures two flat metal halves together to form the metal beam, purlin, or joist.
A spring-like metal clip of this general type has been disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,388,789 and 4,389,829. This type of clip or button is generally satisfactory, but it was desired to provide an improved clip which gives a more positive seating of the clip into the two members that it joins, and which will accommodate the usual stresses in the building over time without weakening. It was also desired that the improved clip or button provide a positive interlock in the pieces it joins without requiring any special tools.